


Just a Breeze

by AM3mb3r123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brief Tony, Nonbinary Harley Keener, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, They/Them Pronouns for Harley Keener, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM3mb3r123/pseuds/AM3mb3r123
Summary: Peter Parker can’t get the noise around him to be quiet. His partner, Harley, may just have the perfect solution.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Just a Breeze

Peter couldn’t believe it. He’d never been part of a more peaceful scene in his life and he was living for it. 

In Queens, nothing was ever quiet, not by a long shot. There were always cars, or people, or people in cars, or loud pigeons. Of course, super hearing didn’t help either. Even Peter himself always seemed to make noise. He tapped his foot when he was anxious, got song lyrics stuck in his head for hours on end, and breathing was even a thing that made noise.

In short, he’d been overwhelmed. He mentioned to Tony, briefly, that nothing ever seemed to be quiet. Tony, being the person he was, set to work making a small room for Peter that was supposed to be “entirely and utterly quiet, no external noise whatsoever.”

Unfortunately, that didn’t work. Yes, the heavy amounts of insulation kept the sounds of the city out, but it didn’t provide a solution to the internal noise. The only thing it accomplished was allowing Peter to hear his own heartbeat, which was not fun nor quiet.

Even his usual distraction, Harley, wasn’t helping him turn off the noise.

Harley, via text: _“are you sure there’s nothin that’ll help?”_

Peter: _“i’ve tried everything”_

_“how about you come visit me, i have a hunch”_

That week, Tony flew Peter out to Rosehill, Tennessee. It was Peter’s first time there. Sure, Harley came to New York all the time. In fact, they’d just been there for the Pride Parade, Peter attending as Spiderman with a trans flag cape and Harley with their small enby flag walking hand and hand. That was the last time Peter had gotten solitude from the noise inside him.

When Peter first arrived in Tennessee, he didn’t know how it would help. It was late June and 100° outside. Peter felt like he could actually hear the heat and he could definitely see heat waves rising from the pavement. 

The noise continued in Harley’s house, window air-conditioning units were full blast and county music came from the radio in the kitchen. But Peter was with his partner, the one he loved, and took solitude in that. 

The day progressed with a tour of the infamous garage, a bike ride through the town, and ended with a barbecue in Harley’s backyard. As the sun began to set, the evening breeze rolled through, taking the temperature down. 

Poor Peter, while he was having fun, couldn’t get the noise out of his head. It was frustrating and defeating and deflating all at once. Harley seemed to take notice. 

They swung their plan into action, albeit not literally and not, by any means, quickly. They led Peter away from the backyard, slowing dragging him inside. 

“What’re we doing?” Peter asked when they both stopped in the kitchen. 

“Sweet tea,” was Harley’s only reply, putting a glass in Peter’s hand and leading him to the front porch. 

The sun was below the horizon and only a small amount of light could be seen in the west. The cool breeze ran through the trees and wind chimes, making a symphony. As the lightning bugs populated the front yard, the teenagers sat on the porch swing and just lived in the moment. 

A stronger breeze came through, causing Peter to shiver and cuddle closer to Harley, laying his head on their shoulder. Harley leaned their head on top of Peter’s, hugging their boyfriend close. 

And with that one squeeze, Peter felt peace. Yes, there were sounds all around him. The frogs in the creek, the hum of the air conditioner, but the noise was gone in Peter’s head. It seemed that he didn’t need a reprieve of all noise, just the buzzing of his own brain.

The pair stayed on the porch until it was completely dark, staring up at the star filled sky. Peter’d never seen so many stars in his life and he suddenly wondered why he hadn’t visited Harley sooner. He hugged Harley closer, letting himself be present and letting the breeze blow all his worries away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! 
> 
> I was sitting in my porch tonight and the idea for this totally sprung into my head. Didn’t plan on Harley being nonbinary at the start, but the idea is slowly growing in me. Besides, I have to self-project somehow right? 
> 
> Real talk, it’s sometimes hard to find fics about trans Peter that aren’t focused solely on coming out and while that’s an important narrative to tell and explore, I really wanted something where it was already established, yah know? 
> 
> Anyways, y’all know the drill, comments, kudos, etc. Love y’all! 
> 
> -Mem


End file.
